


Acorn Plains Way

by bindobud



Series: AU ABC's [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen, Video Game AU, character death but video game so respawn?, mario au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bindobud/pseuds/bindobud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super Mario Bros AU in which Michael is Mario, Gavin is Luigi, and they (read: Gavin) are maybe a bit too anxious to save the princess.</p><p>Video Game AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acorn Plains Way

“Come on, Michael! The princess needs saving!” Gavin called over his shoulder as he tugged his friend through the Acorn Plains. Michael tried to pry Gavin’s hand off his overalls as he ran, but only succeeded in having his hand grabbed and pulled in front of him, making him stumble slightly.

“Would you slow down there, Grabbin? We have plenty of time.” When Gavin gave no answer, Michael sighed and let himself be dragged along. It wasn’t long though, before Gavin came to a sudden stop, Michael teetering on the balls of his feet to prevent a collision.

“We’re here,” Gavin whispered, almost to himself. The pair stared in awe at the path ahead of them, scattered with blocks and pipes, goombas and piranha plants. This was going to be one hell of a journey.

“I’ll race you to the fort!” Gavin yelled, taking off at a sprint. Michael followed close behind, picking up any coins or powerups his friend left behind. Before long, the fort was in sight; Gavin had a squirrel suit and Michael had a fire flower. Michael was still trailing a few steps behind Gavin when he saw his friend hop nimbly over a piranha plant – and straight into a hole.

Michael ran over, killing the piranha plant with a quick fireball into its mouth. Gavin was clinging to the very edge of the grassy ground, the nothingness beneath him stretching out to a foggy unknown.

“Michael!” Gavin cried out, scrambling desperately to grasp Michael’s hand. Michael shifted his feet, trying to get in a position to pull Gavin up, but as he did so, the hand that Gavin was using to hold the grass slipped, dirt falling down below him. Not ready to hold the weight, Michael lost his grip, his sweaty hands pawing the air as Gavin dropped into the fog.

Michael cursed down into the abyss, his voice echoing like a ghost back to him. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks as he stood up, staring angrily at the place where the dirt had been dislodged. He knew it was childish, but he threw a fireball at the edge of the ground, singeing the torn blades of grass.

A soft sound reached his ears, and he shook his head, thinking he had just imagined it, but he heard it again, slightly louder, and he looked up, squinting against the bright sky. Contrasted against the white clouds was a small speck of green, waving at him from inside a shining bubble.

“Let me out of here, Michael!”

At the sound of Gavin’s voice, Michael let out a choked sob, grinning at his friend. When the translucent bubble was floating above him, Michael jumped up and batted at it, and Gavin flailed slightly as he fell into Michael’s arms. Wide eyed, he stared at Michael for a few long moments, before wrapping his arms around his friend’s neck, trembling slightly.

“It’s okay Gavin, It’s gonna be okay now. I’ve got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rooster Teeth does not have my permission to use this work of fiction in any video or content unless otherwise stated.


End file.
